


Movie night

by LengtheningShadows



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Sans (Undertale), Emotional Papyrus (Undertale), Happy Ending, M/M, Movie Night, Roses, Smooth Red, Snacks & Snack Food, Soul-Searching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24353068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LengtheningShadows/pseuds/LengtheningShadows
Summary: It's movie night, and Red comes over.
Relationships: Kustard, Red/Sans, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Movie night

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly little idea i decided to put on the internet. All fluff, no plot.

Sans scrolls through his phone, checking his inbox while Papyrus bustles around in the kitchen, preparing snacks and drinks. A message from Red catches his eye. Clicking on his profile, he earnestly reads the text.

A red-diculously hot guy: heya. heard ya were plannin' movie night withou' me. can i come over? i'll spice things up ;)

Sans feels his heart flutter in his chest, face flushing a light blue. He hurriedly types, saying Red was welcome. Hesitating, he types 'i love you.' at the end, soul thrumming. Satisfied with his reply, he gets up, and shrugs off his jacket, leaving him in a plain white shirt. Picking up the tv remote, he searches for a nice romantic comedy.

Papyrus comes back into the living room, placing an assortment of snacks on the coffee table.

"SANS! WHO WERE YOU TEXTING WITH??!" He asks excitedly. Sans throws him a lazy grin, sinking into the cushions, having found the perfect movie for them to watch.

"oh, no one, jus' one of my friends. he's coming over, that okay Paps?" He averted his gaze, hoping his brother would allow it. From the corner of his eye, he sees Papyrus' eyelights turn to stars, jumping up and down in excitement.

"YES YES YES! OH WE ARE GOING TO BE THE BESTEST OF FRIENDS!!" Sans' grin grows wider, basking in his brothers enthusiasm. Suddenly, Papyrus stops, horror dawning on his face. He feels his grin falter.

"OH NO! I DON'T KNOW ANY OF HIS FAVOURITE SNACKS. WHAT IF HE DOESN'T FIND ANY OF THEM ENJOYABLE?" He looked close to tears now, defeat settling on his face. Sans feels immensely guilty that he has upset his brother. He hurries to fix his mistake.

"no no, i'm sure he'll love 'em, Paps-" He pauses as he hears knocking. Speak of the devil. Papyrus makes his way to the door, all the while sniffling miserably. He opens the door to reveal Red, in his usual hoodie and shorts. Only, he was holding a bouquet of roses, face slightly red. His breath hitches.

_Were those for him?_

Surely not, h-he…

Sans blushes a bright cyan, trying to sink further into the pillows. His brother looks at Red sadly. 

"hi, uhm," he shifts awkwardly, "can i come in?" 

Papyrus steps out of the way, gesturing defeatedly. Red comes in, his eyelights meeting his own. Before he can say a word, his brother appears before him, looking desperate.

"DO YOU LIKE THE SNACKS I PREPARED?" Red looks a bit confused at the question, glancing at him. Sans widens his eyes, mouthing yes and nodding frantically. 

"y-yeah! they look amazin'!" He smiles nervously, golden tooth glinting. His brother's eyelights turn to stars once more, conveying his happiness. Sans releases a breath he hadn't known he was holding.

"OH YIPPIE! MAY I ASK YOUR NAME?" He eagerly looks him up and down.

"i'm Red." He presents his hand.

"AND I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! NICE TO MEET YOU, RED." He shakes his hand enthusiasticly, causing Red to lose his balance slightly. He gives a grunt, pulling his hand back. Papyrus goes off into the kitchen, getting _more_ snacks.

Red flicks his eyelights back to him, a sly grin plastered on his skull. He kneels in front of him, roses in hand. Sans flushes an even brighter cyan, stuttering as Red kissed his hand.

"for you, m'lady." He hands over the roses. Sans sniffs them, pleased to see that they smelled like ketchup.

"thank you, Red," He smiles gratefully "i love them."

Sitting up, he places a light kiss on his cheek. It was Red's turn to flush now.

"aw, is nothin'." He said, a goofy grin wide on his face. Red plops down next to him, wrapping a hand around his shoulders, pulling him closer. Sans snuggles next to him, basking in his scent, a wonderful mix of mustard and spice.

He didn't know when _this_ happened between them. It was new and tender, a fragile bond of trust. The most they did was snuggle, talk, and all those interesting things, but…it wasn't enough for him.

And although Sans wanted more than that, he didn't want to force Red into anything. Humming thoughtfully, he decides to ask him after the movie. He wraps his arms around his waist, hugging him. Red chuckles lightly, placing a kiss on his forehead.

"why so clingy today, sweatheart?," He runs a gentle, loving hand over Sans' skull, "miss me that much?" he adds. Scoffing, Sans squirms out of his grip, turning away stubbornly.

Red faked a look of devastation.

"ya wound me, sweatheart. come back, will ya?" He wears a pleading look. Rolling his eyes playfully, Sans allows himself to be pulled onto his lap, giggling. Papyrus came back way too soon, and the movie began.

All three chortled at the humor, and eventually his brother began to tire, falling asleep.

Near the end of the movie, the two main couple sat at the moonlit beach, exchanging confessions of love. Sans tugs at Red's hoodie, drawing his attention. He tilts his head questioningly, not wanting to wake Papyrus. He reaches up to his non-existent ears, whispering that he wanted to talk. Teleporting them to the porch, Red hugs him, eyelights searching carefully.

"listen, darling, if you wanna end this-" "i-i wanna be more than this, Red-"

Both skeletons pause, staring at the other in shock. Red was first to break the silence.

"more…? than this…?" He gulps, feeling sweat bead his forehead. Sans brushes a reassuring hand along his cheeckbone.

"i…i love you, Red. And i wanna express that." His other wouldn't meet his gaze.

"a-and, i know i can't tell you my love…i want to _show_ you." Red finally meets his gaze, in awe.

"ya mean…" Sans smiles, a soft, warm thing. Red slowly reaches out his hand, searching. Both skeletons gasp as a small, pure white soul floats out of his ribcage. Cradling his lover's soul, his very essence, he could feel the love radiating from it. He allows himself to focus on it, ask it to show him.

Red gasps as pure joy, happiness, _love_ pours out of the tiny being, wonderfully overwhelming. Tears start blurring his vision as he reaches out for Sans, to apologize for making him wait for so long. The two stood there in the others embrace, soft hiccups echoing through the empty space.

"i love ya, sweatheart."

"love you too."


End file.
